Serena Willow, Daughter of Hermes
by ArcherGirl12
Summary: Serena is the daughter of Hermes. What will happen when she finds out that her mom has a date? This story is full of pranks and two demigod sisters. (This is my first fanfic so, I am sorry this summary is bad!) I DO NOT own percy jackson and the olympians.


Introduction

My name is Serena Willow, daughter of Hermes.

I just got back from camp half-blood and went to walk

my dog, Bella with my sister, Avalon (also a demigod but missed

the last two weeks of camp to spend time with her mortal friends).

Serena's P.O.V.

"So how was the last two weeks at camp?", asked Avalon.

"Connor and Travis taught me a few pranks and we had a prank war

with the Iris cabin. Connor's hair turned pink." I answered her.

She giggled. We returned home and Avalon went to her room with Bella.

I went to see my mom in the kitchen when I heard her talking on the phone.

I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to overhear her conversation.

"So at 6 o' clock at Moxie's on sunday? Great, see you there.", said my mom

as she hung up the phone. "See who at 6 o' clock at Moxie's on sunday?", I

suddenly asked out loud as I walked into the kitchen. "Oh, today one of my

co-workers, his name is Jeffrey, asked me to go on a date at Moxie's." I

started to ask a lot of questions,"Is he nice? Is he ugly? What does he look

like? Does he have facial hair? Does-" My mother cut me off, "Would

you like to meet him before our date?", she answered. "Yes.", I responded

quickly. I had to meet him to see if he is a good guy and that he wouldn't do

anything to hurt my mom. "You can meet him after your kung-fu class

tomorrow." BTW, I'm a black belt. "Ok.", I said as I went to tell my sister

the big news.

(Line Break)

Serena's P.O.V.

"So, he's meeting us after kung-fu class?", my sister asked after I explained

everything to her. "Yeah, pretty much." "I hope he's nice", said Avalon.

But she was wrong.

The next day, after kung-fu class, we went home, showered and waited for our

mother's future date.

Avalon's P.O.V.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. My mom headed to the door but Serena rushed

in front of her and opened the door. A man stepped in the house, our mom

greeted him and Serena and I said hi. "My name is Jeffrey." said the man.

Jeffrey was kinda ugly, he had a fat face, a stupid looking beard (I'm not sure how

a beard can look stupid but, it just did), and he had hippie hair. We sat down and

Serena started asking a lot of questions. Questions like, "So what are you're

hobbies? Why do you like my mom? Where do you live?" Gosh, take a chill

pill, I thought. Jeffrey seemed to be starting to get annoyed by Serena. Then, my mom

asked everyone if they wanted cookies and everyone agreed. So, my mom took me

with her to get the cookies from the kitchen.

Serena's P.O.V.

"So when did you meet my mom?", I asked Jeffrey. Jeffrey looked at the door to the kitchen

as if he were making sure that my mom and Avalon were out of earshot. "Can you stop

asking me ridiculous questions.", he demanded. "What do you mean?", I answered him.

"You know what I mean. Now, stay out of my way you little brat." he continued. Did he

just call me a little brat?! No one should ever mess with me.

Avalon's P.O.V.

"What do you mean?", asked Serena as I watched them from the kitchen. I whipped out

my iPod touch and started filming. "You know what I mean. Now stay out of my way

you little brat.", responded Jeffrey. That was a big mistake messing with her. Then,

Serena did something that mom would never approve of. She kicked him hard in the

swimsuit area. He groaned as he crumpled to the floor. "I will always be in your way.",

Serena said through gritted teeth. Go Serena! I stopped filming their conversation.

"Honey, can you help me bring the cookies to the living room?", mom asked.

Oh shoot, if mom finds Jeffrey groaning in pain on the floor then, Serena will be

grounded for a very long time. I had to stall mom before she could enter the

living room. So, I pretended to faint. I let out a big sigh and fell to the floor to

distract my mom. Mom tried to shake me "awake" and my eyes fluttered

open. "What happened?", I asked "confused". "You fainted, are you ok now?",

mom asked, worried. I kind of felt bad to make her worried. She felt my forehead

as I glanced behind her shoulder. Jeffrey was back on his feet. He looked like he

wanted to punch Serena really badly. I couldn't let that happen. So, I said to my

mom that I felt fine and that we should bring the cookies to the living room. She agreed

and we went to the living room.

Serena's P.O.V.

Mom and Avalon entered the room with the cookies. Jeffrey quickly sat down before

mom got into the room and I sat down too. We ate for a while then, Jeffrey announced

that he had to return home. Finally, that cow face should have left a while ago. He hugged

my mom and over her shoulder he glared at me and I gave him my best evil, intimidating

glare. After he left, mom asked us if we liked him, the problem is I didn't like him at all.

I could tell that Avalon hated him too because I saw her filming that short conversation

with her iPod. When she was filming, she flashed a look of hate at him when he called

me a brat. But she smiled when I kicked him in the swimsuit area. We told her that we

needed know more about Jeffrey. So she told us that he could come on friday before

the weekend of their date. We agreed and she walked to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

We ran up to our room and Avalon told me how she stalled mom. "You're such a drama

queen.", I stated. She was a really good actress. "So, what are going to do when he comes

on friday?", she asked. "You know those pranks I told you about?", I said with a grin.

Avalon's P.O.V.

I hope this prank works, I thought as I hid a hidden camera to face the front door. We were

waiting for Jeffrey to arrive so we can do this prank. Mom was doing last minute grocery

shopping before he came. The doorbell rang and I yelled the door is open! I knew was Jeffrey

since he said that he might come early. Thank the gods mom wasn't home. Or else we would get

in big trouble. I ran and hid behind a couch with Serena. We watched as the door opened. Then

a bucket of slimy goop fell on Jeffrey's head and he screamed like a girl. Then the bucket fell

on his head. Oops, I didn't tie the rope properly but at least this little prank worked. He ran to his car,

probably to shower at home as soon as possible. Too bad there was a huge traffic jam ahead of

his way to home. We knew this because the same traffic jam was holding back our mom. I stopped

the camera and we cleaned up the leftover slimy goop on the floor. Who knows what Serena put in that

slimy goop...

Serena's P.O.V.

Next time he comes back there will be more. I'm so happy that the prank worked. Avalon suggested that

we make a youtube channel and post all of our videos of pranks we pulled. So, we did. We posted the short video

clip of where I kicked Jeffrey in the swimsuit area. What made it more funny is that Avalon played back that part

in slow motion. That video got more that 10,000 views. Then the second video where the bucket of slimy goop

landed on top of Jeffrey's head. We played back the part where Jeffrey screamed like a girl in slow motion too.

Slow motion usually makes things funny. In that mysterious, slimy goop there was boogers from the little kids

down the street (thank you little kids who dig for gold in their noses!), there was chewed gum that was scraped

from under the tables of restaurants, and more disgusting things that you would not want to know about...

Avalon's P.O.V.

Today is the day of my mom's date and we had a prank coming up. Our mom dropped us off at a library nearby to

read books. Then she went down the street to Moxie's (the restaurant). We went to the library's washroom and

I changed into a disguise so I could film this prank at the restaurant without them recognizing me. We snuck into

the restaurant and I sat down at a random, unoccupied table while Serena crawled under the table that our mom

and Jeffrey were sitting at. She was holding a glass of cold water (with no ice). Then, Serena gave me the signal

and I started filming them. I just hoped this prank would work...

Serena's P.O.V.

I crouched under mom's table. I was listening to their conversation. "...and I think it would be good for the girls to

go this boarding school.", Jeffrey suggested. Boarding school?! Are you serious?! "I'm not sure if they would

like to go to boarding school...", mom answered. "Why don't you call them? Do they have cellphones?", he said

anxiously. "No they do not." "Why?" "Because they don't really need cellphones...", mom said. The real reason

we couldn't have cellphones was because it would attract monsters. Jeffrey continued, "This boarding school has a big swimming pool,

a library, a gym and -" I splashed the water from the glass onto his pants and crawled quickly under the table beside their table. Jeffrey,

in shock, stood up and looked down at his pants. "Did you just wet in your pants?!", asked my mom (also in shock). "No I didn't!"

"Then explain why your pants are wet!", demanded my mom. "I know Serena did it!", he said angrily as he looked under their table.

Ha ha sucker. "You dropped the girls off at the library down the street right?", Jeffrey asked. "Yes, I did. Ok I'll give you a chance to prove that

Serena possibly did it. Let's go to the library, if she's there then you're wrong, if she's not then you're right.", said my mom. "Fine, but I know that

is was Serena.", Jeffrey said.

Avalon's P.O.V.

Oh just great, now we have to rush to the library so we will not be busted. I got up as soon as Jeffrey went to the washroom to dry up and then

rush to the library. Mom went to the girls' washroom. Avalon and I rushed to the problem was that there was a big market sale

and the streets were crowded. "What do we do now?", I asked Serena. Serena looked around, she spotted the library. But, the library seemed

like miles away even though it was just down the street. I wouldn't have enough time to change out of my disguise either. So, we started

running towards the library. I looked back and saw Jeffrey, just a few meters away from us. "Come on, we're almost there!", exclaimed

Serena. Then I heard Jeffrey say, "They're here somewhere...".

Serena's P.O.V.

We finally arrived at the library and Avalon went to the washroom to change. Jeffrey dashed into the library followed by mom. I casually

pretended to read a book. "Where's Avalon?", Jeffrey asked me. "She just went to the washroom.", I responded. As if on cue, the door to

the girls' washroom opened and Avalon stepped in. "Oh, hi mom.", said Avalon, "Can I borrow this book?", she asked as she picked up a

book laying beside me. "Of course dear.", mom answered glaring at Jeffrey. That was a good sign. Then mom said, "At the restaurant

Jeffrey suggested a boarding school with a swimming pool, a library and-" "No.", Avalon and I said in unison. "Jeffrey only suggested that

boarding school to get rid of us.", Avalon stated. "If you don't believe us, look at this video.", I said. Avalon took her iPod out and showed

the video that she took the night that we first met Jeffrey. "You should never talk to my children like that.", said mom. "I'm breaking up

with you", she continued. Ooo, da fat cow face just got dumped. Jeffrey turned a few shades of deep red (basically, he looked angry).

Then, without a word, he stormed out the door.

Avalon's P.O.V.

As soon as we got into the car, mom started asking questions. "Did you do anything else to Jeffrey?", asked mom. We hesitated.

"Did you pull pranks on him?" "It was only for revenge.", I said in defense. "We wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt you."

Mom smiled, "Can I see the pranks?" "We put it on youtube so everyone can see it.", Serena stated. "I guess he was the wrong

guy.", sighed mom."He was a fat cow face.", Serena mumured. "What did you say Serena?" "Nothing." But I knew that mom had

heard what she said, I thought as I giggled. I looked out the window and saw a mailman and he winked at me. Why would a random...

wait... that was Hermes wasn't it?

Epilogue

On facebook,

Serena's new post:

OMGs! Our videos on youtube got more than 50,000 views!

-65 people liked this-

Comments:

Avalon: YAY!

Travis: We taught u well.

Connor: :)

Serena: Hi big bros!

Avalon: :P

Percy: The videos were awesome!

Annabeth: *Those (Loved it!)

Tyson: PEANUT BUTTER!

Serena: Ok then...

-Serena, Avalon, Travis, Connor, Percy, Annabeth and Tyson have logged off-


End file.
